Myth Drannor
City of Beauty City of Brotherhood City of Crowns City of Love City of Might City of Song City of Spells The Towers of Song | size = | capital = | area = Cormanthyr, Cormanthor | ruler = Coronal Ilsevele Miritar | government = Monarchy | population = | races = Elves | religions = The Seldarine | imports = | exports = | alignment = | source = | page = }} Myth Drannor, formerly known as (the city of) Cormanthor, the City of Songs, or the City of Love, as well as many other names, was a ruined elven city in the forest of Cormanthor. It is one of four old communities and capital of Cormanthyr (the others being the Elven Court, Semberholme, and the Tangled Trees). At its height, it represented the peak of elven civilization and craftsmanship. It fell to demons during the Weeping War and was in ruins, a dangerous place full of monsters and forgotten treasures, for many centuries, until reclaimed by the Elven Crusade led by Seiveril Miritar, and is now ruled by the newly crowned Coronal, Ilsevele Miritar. Magic The powerful magic of Myth Drannor still leaks out from the ruin, affecting Cormanthor in several ways, such as the weather being milder than it should be, with cooler summers and warmer winters, and there being far more plant and animal species in Cormanthor than any other woodland of its kind. There are pockets of Cormanthor that cause magic (spells and effects) to behave in unpredictable ways. According to Elminster these pockets were created as a result of the breakup of the mythal. History Early History Myth Drannor was founded in -3983 DR by the Coronal Kahvoerm Irithyl. The city was first called Cormanthor and became the capital of the newly united realm of Cormanthyr. For over four thousand years, the city prospered with little incident, passing into its sixth rysar in -223 DR. The sixth Coronal, Eltargrim Irithyl, would forever change the city. The Opening At this time, orc invasions every decade or so became a large problem and the cause of great bloodshed. In addition, the Coronal began to foresee the doom of his people at the hands of the expanding empires of humans and other races at Cormanthyr's borders. He decided that if Cormanthyr was to survive, they must make peace with the other races, so Eltargrim set about organizing the elven wizards to create a mythal It was completed in 261 DR, and its construction marked the "Opening"; the Coronal opened the city of Cormanthor to all non-elves, despite rebellion by the noble houses and attempts on his life, and the city was crowned Myth Drannor. The Golden Age The Opening marked the begining of the Golden Age of Myth Drannor, when the city prospered and many races flourished amid its towers. Many demihuman groups came to the city during this time, including dwarves, gnomes, and halflings. Great wizard schools like that of the Seven Wizards of Myth Drannor were formed, and the city saw inhabitants like the great Elminster and Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, who was born here and learned magic with the Seven Wizards. Myth Drannor reached a peak of power and culture in 661 DR. No city could compare to Myth Drannor with its magic, culture, peace and prosperity. The many races of Toril were living together in unity, united among the many guilds in the city as well as the Armathors, the Akh'Faer and the Akh'Velahr. This all changed when Eltargrim, contented with the completion of his dream, passed on to Arvandor. The Dusk Following the death of Eltargrim in 661 DR, the city was left without a leader, as Aravae Irithyl, the sole heir, declared a five-year mourning period but was secretly murdered in 664 DR by Illitran Starym, leaving the rulership of Cormanthyr open. After a lengthy Claiming Ceremony amid many conflicts, deaths and in-fighting, no heir was deemed worthy, and so the Srinshee drew the blade and departed to Arvandor with it, vowing only to return once the elves had remembered the lost dream of Cormanthyr. By Midsummer 667 DR the Council of Twelve was in control of Cormanthyr and Myth Drannor. This council soon forgot the dreams of the Coronals and took to bettering their own agendas; the nobles made trade deals that favoured their own houses and influence, and worked to set up power holds in the sister cities. With Myth Drannor failing as a capital, Cormanthyr dissolved into city states within four decades amid divisive in-fighting among the council and the guilds. ]] The Fall 708 DR brought the release of a long-imprisoned trio of nycaloths from an extra-dimensional prison high above the city. This Trio Nefarious escaped to the North where they began raising the Army of Darkness, intent on seeking revenge against the elves that had imprisoned them. In 711 DR, the Trio Nefarious entered the northern woods, attacking some elven outposts and moving closer to the capital, and starting the Weeping War. By 714 DR Myth Drannor was overrun by the Army of Darkness. The Interim Years For over six centuries, the elves kept the place hidden and sealed for the most part, and the city became a legend, one of the most dangerous adventuring sites in all of Faerûn. It remained as such for many years, even through the Retreat when the elves abandoned Cormanthor and left the city to its own fate. Little else is known about the goings on in the city during this time. Recapture In 1374 Dr, the army of Seiveril Miritar, leading a return to Faerûn, recaptured Myth Drannor and since then the city has begun to be restored to its former glory. Relics There are some surviving objects and artifacts from the city. One example is a single bottle of wine kept at Thaola's Wineshop in Leuthilspar on the island of Evermeet. References Sources * Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves * Curse of the Azure Bonds (module) * The Elves of Evermeet * The Fall of Myth Drannor (sourcebook) * Forsaken House * Ruins of Myth Drannor 4th Edition D&D * * External links * Category:Settlements in Cormanthor Category:Settlements in Cormanthyr Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Ruined settlements Category:Elven locations